metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Screen
The Status Screen (or HUD) is the various graphical images shown during gameplay. Rundown Score Self-explanatory. Using a continue will add one point (up to nine) to the player's score, although in certain versions a continue will reset the score to zero (which naturally happens in a Game Over). 1UP/2UP A player's number of lives: 1UP representing the first player and 2UP for the second player. Three lives is the default amount per credit and lives cannot be earned by any means during a credit. In Metal Slug 4 and Metal Slug 5, the 1UP/2UP symbol is replaced by the player's character. Timer The time a player can stay at a specific area. The timer starts at 60 by default and counts down every four real-time seconds. When the timer reaches 10, an alarm will play. All players die when time runs out. The timer resets when the player reaches a new checkpoint or after death. Arms The number of ammo a weapon has left, the maximum being 999. The amount is based on the weapon the player is holding on at the moment. A Slug has infinite ammo and wont take any arms from the player, the exception being the LV Armor with its own weapon supply. The Astro Slug is a unique case where it can also carry special weapons to go with its built-in gun, and, unlike the LV Armor, when its ammo is depleted, the Astro Slug is reduced to using its built-in gun. Bomb/Cannon The number of grenades, fire bombs, or stones a player has, the maximum being 99. When collecting a new type of bomb, all current bombs will turn into the new type. Either way, the amount resets to 10 standard grenades (20 for Eri in Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7/''XX''; 12 for Leona in Metal Slug XX) upon a loss of a life or starting a new mission. A Slug has its own amount of cannon shots. Collecting a bomb crate while riding a vehicle Slug will give cannons. A crouched SV-001 is able to throw grenades rather than cannons. An Armor Piercer or a Normal Cannon can be only grabbed by a Slug, anyone on foot earns points instead. Slug Gauge A vehicle Slug's health, which varies on the game and character on board. The meter will start flashing in its last hit point. In Metal Slug Advance, Walter and Tyra's health meter is colored green while the Slugs are colored in the usual orange. In most games, the meter will be empty (or not present in Metal Slug 4 and Metal Slug 5'') until a Slug has been ridden. In ''Metal Slug 3D, the Slug Gauge is represented by four blips (or five when a character is upgraded), and losing all blips will result in the Slug exploding. POW Count The number of prisoners a player has tagged, which is then taken for bonus points at the end of a mission. The amount resets to 0 upon a loss of a life. A maximum of fourteen counters appear at once even if more POWs are tagged. Extra POWs are still counted regardless. Starting with Metal Slug 6, it has been replaced with a number counter. Exclusive to Metal Slug 4 Metallish Gauge A blue meter representing the time a player has to collect medals when collecting an Emblem in Metal Slug 4. Since it shares the same spot as the Slug Gauge, the Emblem will not take effect or end prematurely when boarding a Slug, meaning the player must collect the Emblem and keep shooting while on foot. Medal Count The number of medals collected during the Emblem's effect, which is then taken for bonus points at the end of a mission. For every four medals, the next medal will be a different color with four silver medals being the maximum amount. The counter resets to 0 when the player dies. Introduced in Metal Slug 6 Rush Blaster Meter A score multiplier. Every time an obstacle is attacked, the meter will rise and then slowly deplete. For every meter maxed out, the multiplier increases to x2 -> x4 -> x8 -> x16. Hitting the x16 meter (called MAX) causes a fever; coins start to pop out of defeated foes for a limited time. Once time runs out, the meter resets back to x1. Weapon Stock Players are able to hold and swap two weapons at once and use their standard pistol without worrying about wasting their special weapon ammo. Both weapons are shown on the bottom of the screen, with the highlighted selection representing the weapon the player is holding at the moment. The player loses all weapons upon losing a life (or in Leona's case, using another continue). If a player collects a new weapon while already holding onto two, the weapon not being used is replaced. When holding the pistol, the rightmost weapon is removed. Note that the Big weapons are counted as separate weapons. The icons were made larger in Metal Slug 7/XX. Parts that can be hidden Credits The number of continues a player has left. Depending on the version, both players either share the same pool or have their own set of continues. Playing with unlimited continues shows the words Free Play. Level The game's difficulty being played shown on the bottom of the screen, with higher numbers representing a harder difficulty (Level 8 being the hardest). This is present only in the Neo Geo Metal Slug games. Category:Gameplay Elements